Home Alone
by Donny304
Summary: Brian, Matt and Danny stay home by themselves when everyone else in the house goes out for the night. Everything goes smoothly at first then things start to get out of hand. Can the boys clean up the house before everyone gets home or will they be dead me


This is a one chapter fan fic about Danny, Brian and Matt staying home alone when Lorraine, Kate D, Marie and Kate B go to dinner and a play that Lorraine drags Vinny to. The night starts off smoothly and then gets out of hand. Can the boys clean the house before everyone gets home or will they be dead meat? My twelfth Vinny and Lorraine istallment.

I don't own any of the Bakers or any other character in a TV show or movie. I only own my created characters. I don't own any of the food brndas in this fan fic either. If I did I would be a rich bastard and wouldn't have to work for a living. A person can only dream.

Chapter 1: Home Alone

"Do I really have to go to this dumb ass play?" Vinny asked Lorraine as he put on his white suit jacket.

"Vinny, you're not going like that?" Lorraine told him.

"I'm wearing a nice white dress shirt with white suit pants, white suit jacket and Italian leather white dress shoes with white socks. I match." Vinny told her.

"How about this?" Lorraine then asked him as she grabbed a tuxedo from the closet.

"Hell no." Vinny replied as he walked out of the room.

Lorraine's cell phone rings.

"Hello?" Lorraine answered her cell phone.

"No fucking way am I wearing a tuxedo to this play. I didn't want to wear one to our wedding." Vinny told her on his cell phone.

Lorraine hangs up her cell phone in frustration and puts it in her purse. Vinny hangs up his cell phone and puts it in his pocket.

"Vinny, I'm wearing a nice royal blue dress with silver high heels." Lorraine told him.

"Even though I love the Detriot Lion colors I'm still not excited about going." Vinny then told her as he walked back into their room.

"I color coordinated this outfit for you." Lorraine told him as she kissed him on the cheek.

"Maybe if you had some Michigan blue to go with your maze hair." (Maze is another color of yellow for people that aren't Michigan fans.) Vinny said to her.

"You're hopeless!" Lorraine yelled at him.

"We've known each other for nineteen years almost twenty and you're just realizing I'm hopeless." Vinny replied sarcastically.

Lorraine scoffs at Vinny and walks out of the room.

"Does that mean I don't have to go the play now?" Vinny asked her.

"You're still going!" Lorraine yelled from down the hall.

"Damn." Vinny said to himself.

Vinny and the others are about to leave for the play. Kate is wearing a pink dress with white high heels and Marie is wearing a red dress with blue high heels. Kate B comes to the house to see if they're ready to go to the play. She's wearing a white dress with black high heels.

"You guys ate dinner all ready so, don't pig out on junk food." Vinny said as he looked at Matt.

Matt shruggs his shoulders at Vinny and gives a 'Who me?' look.

"And you have an aunt and an uncle who live next door on both sides of you plus, a Grandpa who lives right across the street from us and mine and your Mom's cell phones will be on in case you guys have any problems which I hope doesn't happen or else you guys will be thirty before you see the light of day again. Understand?" Vinny then told them.

Matt and Danny nod their heads in agreement.

"Could you repeat that again? I wasn't paying attention." Brian said to him.

"Okay I'll repeat that again. Grounded next weekend for being a wiseass. How's that grab your attention?" Vinny then replied.

"You have my attention now Dad." Brian said to him.

"That's wonderful but, you're still grounded next weekend." Vinny then told him.

"Man, that sucks." Brian replied.

"That's the best part of grounding you." Vinny replied sarcastically.

"Hey Dad, nice tuxedo." Brian said sarcastically.

Vinny grumbles some curse words in Italian before he leaves. (I don't know any Italian curse words just the basic one. The one that means fuck you.) He closes the door. Brian, Danny and Matt high five each other and cheer in excitement.

"This big house all to ourselves." Danny said as he put his feet up on the couch.

"It's about time." Brian replied sitting in Vinny's recliner and putting the leg rest up.

Matt goes into the kitchen.

"Remeber, what Dad said no pigging out on junk food Matt." Danny told him.

"Danny, leave the kid alone. Let him do what he wants." Brian told him in Matt's defense.

"Fine but, if you get sick from eating too much junk food don't come crying to us." Danny told him.

"You got that right Big Bro." Brian agreed with Danny.

Matt eats two Snickers bars, three Twix bars, a big bowl of ice cream piled four inches high with chocolate syrup and whipped cream and half a bag of Wise BBQ Potatoe Chips and goes upstairs like nothing's wrong. Danny and Brian just look at each other.

"Where does he put it all? There's not an ounce of fat on that kid." Brian said to Danny.

Danny shruggs his shoulders like he's saying 'I don't know.'

Matt comes down a half an hour later holding his stomach. Danny and Brian are in the kitchen.

"I don't feel good." Matt cried to them.

"We warned not to eat all that junk food." Brian told him.

"Actually, I warned him and you told him he could do whatever he wants." Danny corrected Brian.

"Samething." Brian replied.

"I really don't feel that good. I think I'm going to.." Before Matt could finish his sentence he puked all over the floor. It was black from the chocolate syrup with pieces of potatoe chips, Snickers and Twixs bars in there also. ( A nice vision before you eat anything today. Enjoy whatever you're eating wheter it be breakfast, lunch, dinner or a snack after reading this fan fic today.)

Anyway, back to my fan fic. Mich (The DiMiranda's Yellow Lab) starts to lick up Matt's puke.

"Get Mich outside before I start to hurl." Brian told Danny.

Danny grabs Mich who is putting up a fight and puts him outside. Mich is whinning, barking and scrapping his paw against the glass door to get Danny to let him in.

"I'll clean up down here. You get Matt cleaned up and in bed." Danny told him.

"No way Dude." Brian replied.

"Would you rather clean up alot of throw up or alittle throw up?" Danny then asked him.

"Come on Matt let's get you in the shower and in bed." Brian said as he helped Matt get up the stairs.

Matt takes a shower while Brian washes Matt's clothes that has throw up on them and reck of throw up. Matt then puts on a plain white shirt, boxers and gets in bed. Brian goes upstairs to check on him. After Danny cleans up Matt's puke he lets Mich in who is smelling around the floor for more throw up.

"How you feeling?" Brian asked Matt as he walked into his room.

"Not any better." Matt replied.

Brian puts his head on Matt's forehead.

"You're burning up." Brian told him.

"I told you and Danny I didn't feel well." Matt replied in a sickly voice.

"We thought it was because of how much junk food you ate." Brian replied.

"Maybe that helped me get sick." Matt then replied.

Brian takes Matt's temperature. He has a 102 fever. Danny comes up to check on Matt and give him some Nyquil to help him sleep. Danny comes back downstairs with green spots on his shirt.

"What happened to you?" Brian laughed.

"Matt liked the medicine so much he decided to share it with me." Danny told him as he took off his shirt and put it in the washer machine with Matt's stuff.

Danny takes a shirt from the hamper. He sniffs it.

"It's still good for a few more days." Danny said to Brian.

"That's just sick and wrong Dude." Brian told him.

"Just because I wore this shirt under my football equipment today doesn't mean it smells." Danny told him.

"Smell it again because I can smell it from here and it's stinks." Brian told him holding his nose.

Danny sniffs it again and gets a disgusted look on his face. He then throws that shirt in the washing machine also. Danny takes a shower and puts on a black Lakeside High School Football shirt with boxers and comes back downstairs.

"Nice boxers." Brian said to him sarcastically.

"Thanks, I like the plaid pattern also." Danny replied.

"Am I the only normal one in this house?" Brian asked him.

Danny starts to laugh hysterically.

"What?" Brian then asked him.

"You being normal." Danny then laughed.

"Whatever. I'm going to take a shower now." Brian told Danny as he went upstairs.

As Brian is taking a shower Danny sneaks into the bathroom and flushes the toilet on him.

"You asshole!" Brian yelled from in the shower.

Danny laughs to himself as he goes back downstairs. Brian comes down stairs with a plain black shirt on with white shorts on.

"I hate you." Brian told him as he sat in Vinny's recliner again.

"No you don't. You know you idolize me." Danny replied sarcastically.

Brian laughs at Danny's remark. Danny starts to laugh also. The door opens. Lorraine, Kate D, Marie and Vinny walk in the door.

"How was the play?" Brian asked them.

"The longest three hours of my life." Vinny replied.

"It was great until your Dad slept through the last two hours and fifty minutes of it." Lorraine replied.

"That part wasn't bad. It was the first ten minutes of the play that was horrible." Vinny replied with a smile on his face.

Kate D and Marie start looking around the house.

"Nothing's broken down here." Kate said to Marie.

"Let's check upstairs." Marie said as her and Kate wnet upstairs to check if anything's broken.

When they can't find anything broken Marie and Ktae go to their rooms, get changed and go to sleep.

"Get out of my recliner." Vinny said to Brian.

"Hey, I was here first." Brian replied.

"Get up or you're grounded for the rest of next week." Vinny told him.

Brian gets up and lets Vinny sit in his recliner.

"How was your night?" Vinny asked them as he relaxed in his recliner and turned on ESPN.

"It went okay." Danny said to him.

"Until Matt puked all over the kitchen floor." Brian then added.

Danny elbows Brian in the ribs.

"Never mind what I said about Matt." Brian then told Vinny.

"He threw up from eating too much junk food didn't he?" Vinny then asked them getting up from his recliner.

Danny and Brian nod their heads in argeement. Vinny goes upstairs to Matt's room.

"How you feeling Little Man?" Vinny asked him.

"Much better thanks to Brian and Danny." Matt replied.

"They actually did something nice for you without even getting yelled at?" Vinny then asked him.

"I know that sounds weird but, they did." Matt then replied.

"Why did you eat too much junk food when I told you not to?" Vinny then questioned Matt.

"It wasn't just the junk food I also had a fever of 102." Matt told him.

Vinny puts his hand on Matt's forehead. He then kisses Matt's forehead.

"It feels like 98.6 to me." Vinny told him.

Lorraine comes upstairs after hearing about Matt and takes his temperature. 98.6 just like Vinny said.

"How do you do that?" Matt then asked Vinny.

"An old trick my Aunt Marie taught me." Vinny replied as he and Lorraine left Matt's room.

Lorraine goes to the bedroom to get changed and goes to bed. Vinny goes downstairs.

"You two are lucky Matt stuck up for you two up there and told me and your mother that you guys took care of him tonight." Vinny told them.

"So, does that mean we're not grounded?" Brian then aked him.

"Yes and No." Vinny replied.

"I'm still grounded next weekend aren't I?" Brian then asked him.

"Yup." Vinny replied as he went back upstairs to get changed and go to bed.

"This sucks. I'm never staying home alone with you or Matt ever again." Brian said to Danny.

"Fine by me." Danny said as he went upstairs to go to bed.

Brian continues to watch ESPN to see highlights from the College Football games. He sees the Michigan score.

"Hey, Dad Michigan lost!" Brian yelled up the stairs to Vinny.

"I know all ready Brian!" Vinny yelled back.

Brian smirks to himself, turns off the TV, goes upstairs and goes to bed himself.

The End


End file.
